The overall dimension and the weight of a display panel are important factors that need to be evaluated prior to applying the display panel in a display device. In order to have an electronic device with better looking and have the display area of the screen bigger, the dimension of the border of the display panel needs to be as narrow as possible. That is, a narrowed border is more required for the display panel.
Currently, the non-display region of the base substrate in a flexible display panel can be permanently folded back to the opposite side of the display screen of the display panel, and thus the size of the border region of the flexible display panel is reduced.
However, for display panels appeared in commonly-used devices, the base substrate may be thin. Usually, the thickness of the base substrate is only around 10 μm. As the non-display region of the base substrate is used to fabricate circuit structures, when the non-display region of the base substrate is folded back, the wiring of the circuit structures may be easily broken or peeled off, and thus cause undesired display effect of the display panel.
The disclosed display panel, display device, and fabrication methods are directed to at least partially alleviate one or more problems set forth above and to solve other problems in the art.